Pulled into the game
by DivineWhispers
Summary: I'm pulled into the world of Professor Layton. Rated K  for now. Rating may be changed. Takes place during Diabolical Box for now.  EDIT: Now it's moved onto Unwound Future.
1. Chapter 1 Awoken on the Train

Professor Layton: Pulled into the game.

Chapter 1- Awoken in London

I opened my eyes. I was laying in a place I didn't reconize. My family wasn't there. Where was I? I looked around, no one I knew was around at the moment. Then I felt like the room was moving. I was laying on a couch. I finally stood up. I was a little unstable at first. It seems I'm alone, so I turned to the window, to see that the ROOM isn't Moving by itself, just to see that I'm on a TRAIN. How did I get here? Why am I here? Where am I? Many questions filled my mind. I noticed a mirror and walked over to it.

"What in the-?" I nearly shouted, seeing myself... in Professor Layton form! Well, I still had my brown hair, and blue eyes. My blue shirt was gone, and so was my black skirt! I was wearing a long sleeved white polo shirt, with a blue vest, and a dark brown skirt. I also had black boots. Like Emmy's. I was in the world of Professor Layton.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well explore this place..." I muttered and left my room. I looked around. Layton and Luke were NO WHERE to be found. Suddenly, the train stopped and I fell back. I blacked out since I hit the wall...rather hard. Soon, I opened my eyes, and I saw Luke.

"Luke Triton ...it's fancy meeting you here." I said to him. Layton wasn't in sight.

"What... how do you know who I am?"

"I've read the papers."

"Okay then... what's your name?"

"I'm..." I thought. I can't tell him my REAL name! Not now anyway.

"Miss?"

"Oh! I'm Renee Richard. " I lied. I hated to lie, but in this case, I HAD to. Who knows what would happen in this world? I finally stood up and left. The train hasn't moved at all. Didn't suprise me. There must have been a problem. I looked around. Luke was following me. I finally opened a door and left the current car, and entered the Dining Car. A man was standing there. That was Chester. He was one of the workers on the train. He seemed to be looking at me, so I walked over to him.

"Hello there young lady!" He said out loud.

"Well. Hello there. What time is it?"

"It's twelve o' clock."

"Well... is there any places where I can have Lunch?"

"There's a table right here." He pointed to a empty table. I quickly went over to it and sat down. I looked at the menu. I began to think. One, I was sucked into Professor Layton, my favorite game for the DS, two, I haven't seen Layton at all, and three, who or what brought me here? I set the menu down and left. There were two doors, one that led to the kitchen, and the other... I'm not sure. The train stopped again.

"Young lady, what is your name?"

"Renee."

"Miss Renee, we're in Dropstone now. I hope you enjoy your time on the train and in Dropstone." He said. I walked away. Well. I've been in the world of Professor Layton. And I haven't met the Professor. I'll probably meet him sooner or later. But... how will I get back into my own world?


	2. Chapter 2 Katia

Professor Layton: Pulled into the Game

Chapter 2- Katia

It was about 30 minutes since we came to Dropstone. So many animals. And to make it even better, the Dropstone's 50th Anniversery was today. I guess you could call it a party. There were alot of games, and contests going on. I was looking for Layton though. I couldn't find him. He and Luke were always together, so if I found Luke, Layton wouldn't be far. But, no matter where I looked, I couldn't find them.

"Come on Melody, think..." I muttered where I could hear myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I turned, just to see Katia. She stepped back quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You looked lost..." She said.

"I'm lost... but you just scared me." I replied back.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well... have you seen a man with a tophat and a boy...about 10 walking around?"

"I saw two people like that, and a girl with a ponytail, walking around. I think they were looking for my father... by the way what's your name?"

"Renee Richard."

"I'm Katia Anderson. Nice to meet you Renee." She smiled. I knew who she was. I've played the game before, and now I'm inside of it. I know what to do. And hopefully I won't get hurt in the process. Claire, Flora, Luke, Emmy, Layton, Katia, Anton, Descole, so many names I knew before others did.

"Renee?" Katia's calm voice called out. I looked at her.

"Yes Katia?"

"I wanted to know... do you know him?"

"Who?"

"The man in the tophat. The one you were talking about. Mr. Layton I think."  
>"I've heard of him, but I've never met him. I've met his Apprentice, Luke though... " I looked around again. No sign of Layton. I sighed.<p>

"What's wrong Renee?"

"I just need to find Mr. Layton." I looked around again.

"I'll help you find him if you want..."

"No, the train's going to leave soon."

"Then, there aren't any rooms left. Can I stay with you?" Katia seemed to have her hope up. I couldn't say no!

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled. We turned and walked back to the train, talking and laughing. I think we'll be pretty good friends. I smiled at her. and she smiled back. Yep. We'll be really good friends.

**Heeeeeeeeeeey readers!**

**And Katia-fans.**

**Yep. I took a chapter for my FAVORITE PL Diabolical Box. Katia needs more fans. **

**And where's Layton? WILL HE APPEAR? Or will Luke and I have to go on without Layton? Naah. He will appear.**

**That's all. And sorry if any chapters are short. And I will be calling myself "Renee"...**

**~Renee~**


	3. Chapter 3 Layton

Professor Layton: Pulled into the Game

Chapter 3- Layton

It's been two days since I've entered the Layton Universe. And Katia and I are REALLY great friends. She's really nice. She's told me about her Grandfather, Anton, who I already knew about. But I played along as a new person, and pretended I didn't know him. I missed my family, but still, this is the only time I'll get to meet Professor Layton. Well... I'm pretty SURE this is the only time. If this happens again, I hope Layton would let me stay with him.

...that night in my dreams.

_Puzzle Number ?_

_You are stick in a different world. You can't get out now. What do you do?_

_A. Stay there until the end._

_B. Try to escape anyway._

_C. Do nothing_

_D. Make friends and live a life in this world until you can leave. _

A puzzle? I have my DSi pen. I press D. And the DSi screen shows me in a thinking stage, and then a smile. And then...

CORRECT.

Is that what I must do? I will try to make friends. But where will I get money? Where will I stay? Do I need to get a job? So many questions...

...end of my dream...

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was Midnight for America. Same in the game. I slowly got up and tiptoed out of the room. I didn't want to wake Katia up. Afterall, she was sleeping so peacefully, and you wouldn't want to interupt a person like that, would you? Well, I wouldn't. I snuck into the dining car. And snuck into the kitchen.

"_Renee! Don't steal!_" A voice in my head told me.

"It's just an apple."

"_You'll get addicted to stealing food from the kitchen. And you might get kicked off the train!_"

"Okay...then..." I go back to my room and lay back down, falling asleep again.

...The next morning...

I finally opened my eyes after Katia shoke me awake. I looked out the window. We were in Folsense. I soon got up and left, with Katia following. There he was. Professor Layton. THE Professor Layton. Walking with Luke and "Flora" who was really Don Paolo.

"Katia, I'll catch up with you later." I quickly said and ran to Layton.

"Renee..." I could hear Katia say after I left. I hated to leave her, but I HAD to talk to Layton.

"!" I called out, as I ran up to him. He turned around and looked at me.  
>"Renee!" Luke called out, seeing me.<p>

"Hello again Luke. Hello . I'm Renee Richard."

"Hello Ms. Richard." He said, with his calm voice.

"Professor..." Flora looked pale. Don Paolo is such a good actor. He mastered the Flora they knew!

"I wanted to ask you...if I could stay with you? I have no where to go..."

"Sure Ms. Richard."

"Thank you!"

"Of course. It's a duty of a gentleman to help any lady in need. And you are in need of a place to stay." Layton smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm going to explore. If you see Katia, can you tell her I went to explore?"

"Sure!" Luke burst out.

"Thanks. Bye now." I left. There was the road with the gate. I climbed over the gate and ran torward the Herzen Manor. Now to meet Anton...


	4. Chapter 4 THE ONE WITH THE LONG TITLE

Professor Layton: Pulled into the Game

Chapter 4- Meeting Anton, being saved by Layton, and the end of Diabolical Box.

I kept walking. Herzen. Anton Herzen. His name echoed in my mind. Anton... Sophia was precious to him... but... she HAD to leave... due to the baby.

"Anton... I hope you don't tie me up and put me in the same room you put Layton and Luke in..." I thought. I have played Diabolical Box before. So I know everything. I don't know how I got across the ice myself...I just... did it. Soon I would meet Anton. And then I don't know what will happen. After this adventure there's the Unwound Future. With the sexy Clive in it! After solving the puzzle of getitng across the frozen pond, I ran to the Herzen Manor. Nigel. He would be answering the door. I reached out, and knocked on the door. And Nigel answered.

"Would do you need..." Nigel's dull voice was the same as it was in the game. I hated his voice...

"Renee, Renee Richard. I want to speak to your master. Now."

"I"ll see if the master will speak with you..." He left. I stood there, I KNEW it wasn't polite to walk into someone's house without being invited in. Soon Nigel returned.  
>"Come inside..." He told me, as I walked inside.<p>

"Wow... it looks like a ball could be held here..." I smiled. I knew this game like the back of my hand. Sophia and Anton danced here. Sophia and Katia... they are like twins! Katia's like Sophia with her hair cut.

"Good evening my dear." Anton was sitting in the other room. I started to walk over there.

"Good evening..." I walked over there.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"I wanted to ask you about something... what is the Elysian Box?" I asked, while showing a picture. Anton studied it for a few minutes.

"Take a seat my dear. We might have to move this conversation to the dining room though." Anton seemed calm. I saw in the chair across from him.

"Mr. Herzen. People fear this box... they believe that it will kill whoever who opens it-"

"So, if I understand correctly, you're saying people fear the box because they believe it kills anyone who opens it? That's quite a story, isn't it."

"Yes... well..."  
>"Go ahead my dear."<p>

"It's true... that um... the box... it's a Herzen Heirloom...isn' it?" Anton nodded.

"It's true that it was a Herzen family heirloom, although I parted with it a number of years ago. The garish emblem you mentioned wasn't exactly -ah- suited to my taste." I started to think. Layton and Luke... they would show up soon.

_Anton... are you going to trick me like you did Layton and Luke?_ _Nightmare..._

"Well, my dear, why don't we have dinner now? Or would you like to lay down for a while? You look tired."

"Well... I could use some sleep... but... there is some time until dinner, right?"

"Of course my dear."  
>"May I explore the Manor?"<p>

"Go right ahead my dear." He smiled. I got up and left. He had many paintings. I reached a door. A sign on it...

"Sophia's Room." I read aloud to myself. I looked around then looked inside. Sophia's room was beautiful. I didn't even know she had stayed with Anton! There was a piano in her room. I closes the door before anyone came. Soon I could hear a door shut. The front door I came in through. I walked that way to see Layton and Luke. Right on time. I waited until they left and went to bed. Any minute now.

"My my. It seems someone is looking at things she shouldn't be seeing." Anton!

"Anton!" I cried out and jumped. I was hit in the back of the head after that. I fell to the ground, just in time to see Anton coming close to me. I woke up in another room. Not the room Layton and Luke woke up in, well, not the SAME exact one. I wasn't tied up. Why was this room familiar? The piano... Sophia's room! I stood up and tried to open the door. Locked. Of course. I sat at the piano. Maybe the music would attract Anton? I started to play. The door opened.

"S-Sophia?" Anton's shakey voice called out. He walked into the dark room. I escaped while he was busy and was able to make it to the place I entered.

"Looks like our guest is going to leave us before dinner... tsk tsk tsk... can't let that happen..." He suddenly pulled out a sword! And right when he was about to attack...

"Stop!" I heard Layton yell. Katia was behind him. I got up and ran to Katia and Luke.

AFTER THE EPIC SWORDFIGHT AND AT THE TRAIN STATION

I stood with Luke at the train station.

"Luke?"  
>"Yes Renee?" He looked at me.<p>

"Do you like going on adventures with the Professor?"

"Of course! I AM his Number ONE Apprentice!" I giggled at him.

"Oh Luke!" I laughed at him.

ON THE TRAIN...

I was sitting in the room with Layton and Luke.

"So, please keep telling!" I cheered.

"Well, we were running down the stairs, with Flora. Suddenly, they broke! Seperating me and the Professor and Flora. I kept running, since that's what the Professor told me to do..."

"And?"  
>"I wasn't there for the rest..."<br>"Allow me to tell." Layton said, after taking another sip of tea.

"Your adventures seem... exciting!"

"And they were!" Luke blurted out.

"From where we seperated... Flora and I ran back to her room, and soon, after getting what was needed, we were able to make a hanglider and-"

"They flew out of the tower!" Luke interrupted. Flora was asleep.

"Wow."

"Well, thanks for everything..." I smiled. How will I leave this world anyway? I might have to make the most of this adventure.

**Hey hey! Renee is here!**

**Anyway, I HOPE you enjoy this chapter...**

**It took me a while to write it, but then I started watching arglefumph's PL Diabolical Box walkthrough on youtube, and BOOM! INSPIRATION!**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS WANTED AND NEEDED!**

**No bad news FIRST. It makes me feel like I can't write at all.**

**Anyway...**

**YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!**

**WHEN THE SEXY ONE COMES IN!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Renee**


	5. Message for readers!

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**I read reviews, and I just LOVE seeing how people LOVE this so far.**

**I thank anyone who read this and reviewed.**

**I'm still working on Chapter 5, which seems to be KINDA hard to write at the moment.**

**SOOOOO!**

**Here are my responces to the reviews.**

ViraLayton

well THAT's something you don't see everyday...

*shot*

(i meant Luke and umm... that one guy...)

**IT'S SO TRUE!**

crazyone256

Yes...continue...WAFFLES! XD

**When I read THIS ONE. I could NOT help but to laugh. I WILL continue this, but the WAFFLES? L O L!**

Diana Lily and Isabella

OMG, you watch arglefumph too? I love him! I think this story has potential and would like to see what you do with it!

**YEP! I LOVE his walkthroughs! Thanks anyway!**

ChibirasuXD

Wow! this was awesome! hope u put dimitri in unwound future! i loved the bit with anton ;)

**Thanks! And there MUST be Dimitri! THERE WILL BE DIMITRI!**

**And the bit with Anton? It was REALLY fun to write.**

**I love you all! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**I love writing and I LOVE drawing. Right now, I'm watching Unwound Future walkthrough (Arglefumph of course!) for more inspiration. Althrough, I will give you a FEW previews for the Unwound Future part.**

**Bill Hawks WILL die. HE WILL DIE!**

**Dimitri WILL be in there. With his awesomeness.**

**Clive MUST be there. Don't worry friends, I would never forget the sexy one.**

**A couple will be here somewhere.**

**Something SAD happens(It's something GOOD and BAD at the same time.)**

**That's all!**

**~Renee**


	6. Chapter 5 Reuploaded sorry!

Professor Layton: Pulled into the Game

Chapter 5- The Letter and the Clock Shop

It had been three months to me. But that was just game time. Knowing real life time, it probably was only three hours. It would be night time. At least I locked the door to my room. And it's probably... 3 AM in my time. Thank GOODNESS. I don't know WHAT my parents would do... Flora got sick a few times, leaving me to cook. I told them I didn't CARE that I was a guest. I don't mind cooking at all! BUt then came that day... when Luke had that letter... from his 'future self'. I had to play along... no matter how I didn' t like it.

"Well, that's not something you hear everyday..." I looked at Luke. He shook his head. Layton and Luke began to have a conversation while I turned the other way.

"What about the events from a while ago? Renee, do you remember them too?" I turned back to Layton and nodded.

time!

"Ladies and gentleman!" I heard the announcer say.

"Gee, Mr. Layton, it was nice of you to let me come with you here." I smiled. Layton seemed to be focused on the time machine. I ate a little more and looked back over there. Bill Hawks had entered the machine.

"This dude has gotta die." I thought.

EXPLOSION!

"Sadly this didn't work." I thought once again. I was ignoring everything else, but finally noticed Layton shaking me.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Layton! I was thinking about something..." I smiled and then followed him, just talking to him.

End of 

THe bus stopped and I was first one off. My outfit had changed since Professor Layton two. Just because I'm in the game doesn't mean I couldn't change my outfit! I now have the same boots, but in white, white leggings, a blue plaid skirt, a long sleeved polo shirt, and a dark brown vest. My hair was still loose like it was before, but it was a little more... neat I guess.

"Where are we going Professor?" Luke looked torward his mentor.

"To the Midland Road Clock shop." Layton replied, then looked at me.

"What is it Professor?" I asked, looking at him.

"Renee, will you be joining us again?"

"Of course Professor." I smiled. We started to walk off.

(5 minutes later)

There we were. Standing right inside the clock shop. I knew what would happen next...


	7. Chapter 6 Into the 'Future'

Professor Layton: Pulled into the Game

Chapter 6- Into the 'future'

Layton and Luke were staring at the large clock. I knew most of this game. Next thing I know, we'll be taken to the 'future'. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. I couldn't help but to fall back due to the awful shake. Luckily on the way to the clock shop, I bought had a beret, and it tipped over my face, shielding my eyes from the windows and everything else. When I felt the ground stop, I could get up, putting my beret back on the top of my head.

"Renee, are you alright? You looked like you had a pretty hard fall!" Luke rushed to me. Yeah, my head DID hurt, but it doesn't hurt too much.

"I'm alri- wait a minute!" I ran to the door, stealing Layton and Luke's moment, and swung it open. Layton and Luke has quickly followed me.

"What is going on here?" Layton remarked.

"And just where in the world are we?" Luke had to question.

"We're in 'future London' stupid..." I muttered under my breath. We just started to walk after that. Many people were cowards and ran away from Layton. Due to his tophat. We finally reached the bus stop. There, we met Shipley. Blah blah blah, then something about a puzzle! I waited for Layton to solve it and soon enough, he did. AND WE GOT A LETTER!

"Can I read it aloud?" I asked. I wanted to read it due to the fact, I haven't done anything. Layton handed me the letter.

"AHEM! Now here's what it says..."

'Professor, if you're reading this, it means you've made it safely to my time.

I can hardly wait to see you again.

I wish to enlist your help in freeing this town from the tragedy that has befallen it.

But first, I'm sure you'll want some proof that you're acually in the future.

I've though long and hard about the best way of convincing you.

Make your way through town to the address below. What you find there is sure to quell any doubts.

Room 312

Green Hospital

123 Auckland Lane'

"That's all there is." I finished, "We might as well make our way to the Green Hospital, even though I already believe we're in the future."

"Well I need some proof..."

**SKIP SKIP SKIPPING TIME!**

(Somewhere at the end of the arcade...)

" EEK! DON'T HURT ME!" A guy shouted after he saw Layton's 'tophat of DOOM'...

"Dude! Relax! He's not going to hurt you!" I yelled, grabbing him by the arm.

"DON'T HURT ME STRANGE GIRL!" I just pushed him away, and crossed my arms.

"Renee, that was completely unlady like!"

"I'm not a proper lady." I muttered and followed them to the train station. I watched Luke get the tickets, and then we got on the train. I looked at them. A hidden puzzle would be in a bush. Soon we got to the hospital and we walked to the entrance.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said, then found the hidden puzzle and quickly solved it and went inside after them and followed them to room 312. There we would find Andrew Santa Claus Schrader. He looked like Santa Claus to someone else, and I keep calling him that.

Blah blah blah... SORRY!

Outside the hospital...

"Oh my gosh..." Luke said, seeing the Laytonmobile. I had turned away, thinking. The Laytonmobile tried to start and I jumped!

"W-What in the-" Then I heard Luke read the next letter aloud.

"Gilded Casino..." I ran ahead and ran onto the train, and Layton and Luke, after being kinda slow, finally followed me. I was the first one off the train and I ran off. The goon was still there. I ran past him quickly, before he would notice me.

"Suckers..." I kept running until I bumped into someone. Claire!

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" She offered a hand after I said that. I took it (of course!) and she helped me up.

"T-Thanks... what's your name?"

"I'm Celeste, and you are?"

"Renee. Sorry, but I must go!" I ran away quickly and reached the casino and waited.

"Might as well not enter alone..." I said to myself, and then Layton and Luke came.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you two!" I smiled, as we walked over to the entrance. Yet another puzzle. Layton quickly solved it and we got inside.

"Gosh... this place is so big..." I remarked, and then he walking in.

"Oh my gosh... you're..." I started to say...

**WOOOOOOOO CLAIV IS HERE NOW!**

**Yeah, I WOULD NEVER FORGET THE KING OF SEXINESS!**

**~Renee**


	8. Chapter 7 Future Luke

Professor Layton Pulled into the Game

Chapter 7- "Future Luke"

"It's... the future Luke... gosh, he's cute..."

"I'll be taking that as a complement Renee. That's right, I remember you of course." Clive was a really good actor. And he was still sexy, but the Professor and Luke might give me looks if I called him that.

"Well looks like someone is now a gentleman!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Luke was offended.

(AFTER SOME BORING STUFF/ STUFF I CAN'T REMEMBER!)

We were standing in a room.

"So... explaination please? Luke, can I hold a notebook and pen?"

"Uh... here..." Luke handed me what I needed. Future Luke explained everything, while I took notes. I could tell Luke did NOT like that at ALL.

"Looks like the professor might need a new apprentice Luke..." I giggled, while he just crosses his arms.

"Luke, you know I was joking!" I smiled.

"Oh, there you are, boss!" We all heard a rough voice from behind.

"Oh!" I heard Layton's response. Weak...

"Oi, what are YOU doing wearing the boss's get up? This your idea of a joke?" Bostro. I thought he would be coming sooner or later.

"No, no, not at all-"

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen any of you 'round here before."

"Yes, well, we don't often get a chance to visit this fine establishment of yours."

"Dunno about that, but I'm gonna need you to come with me for some questioning. This way, you four."

"Oof!" I heard Clive. He jumped in the way.

"Professor! Run away while you can!" Just then, Bosto hit Clive away!

"What in the... WHY YOU LITTLE!" I couldn't help but to try to attack. He just threw me at Clive.

"I'm sorry Professor..." I closed my eyes just to pretend to be knocked out... for now anyway. Clive picked me up.

"Oh no!" I heard Luke call out.

"Quickly! This way!" I could hear the Professor say.

"Don't let em escape! Ya hear?"

"Don't let them escape!" I could hear screams before I blacked out.

_"Melody... or should I say, Renee? How has the game been going for you?" _I heard something. I opened my eyes, but... was I dreaming?

"It's been... nice... I guess..." I replied to the voice. It was Remi's voice.

_"Soon we will meet. After this, you will be taken to the past. Other wise known as... the Last Specter..."_ How did SHE know this? She's apart of the game... but Last Specter? It hasn't come out in REAL LIFE! Not to my knowledge...

_"When you wake up, I know you'll still be in the casino , with Layton, Future Luke, and Luke. I know this after seeing what happened to you..."_ After that, everything went silent. I finally woke up to see Clive load up the coin machine gun. The coins went FLYING.

"We can't win this fight! Fall back, boys! Fall back!" The gun stopped after they left. I soon got up.

"I say, that was a close one." I heard Layton again.

"We gave them a taste of their own medicine!" I heard Luke proudly say.

"Funny. I don't remember you helping..." I giggled hearing Clive.

"Look, you're me! So that means I get some credit for assisting."

"Oh is that so?"

"Well that's very... interesting logic." The first one to notice me was Clive.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Clive smiled. I smiled back but I tripped when I walked torward him, luckily, he caught me! My whole face went red. Clive was so cute...

"Renee, do you think you'll be able to make the trip back to our time?"

"Of course!" I said.

**YES I AM USING CLIVE INSTEAD OF 'FUTURE LUKE' **

**DEAL WID IT!**

**:3**

**Review please!**

**~ Renee**


	9. Chapter 8 Joined

Professor Layton: Pulled into the game

Chapter 8- Back to the Past and Joined

We slowly walked back to the Clock Shop with Clive. I looked over at him, watching his every move.

"That's because you have to know the special knock..." Clive did the special knock. I walked in first, and studied the clock. Soon the switch was pulled after Clive left. I liked Clive a little, but still, he won't be real. And my best friend, who kept bugging me about not having a 'real' boyfriend, kept saying 'Clive's not real! Clive's not real!" over and over. She has a boyfriend, but I ignore that... I closed my eyes, feeling the shake again, then opened them again. I ran ahead outside and stopped, waiting for Layton and Luke.

"So, where to next?" I smiled.

"I need to check some records..." Layton slowly said, leading me and Luke back to the bus stop.

**NOW FOR A LITTLE TWIST!**

**This little bit will be in my Best friend's POV. (and I choose her game name because she never called me! Because a text would be too long... stupid phone.)**

I walked, well, climbed through the window, into Mel's room. Just to see she wasn't there, but her DSi was laying on the bed, a Professor Layton game's title on it.

"What the? Ugh, one of her games that she obsesses about..." I muttered, then picked it up, taking the DSi pen out and messing with it. Might as well mess with her head...

"Eh? God, this must be broken or something..." I said again to myself, then the DSi screen glowed and I was pulled inside the game somehow. I was falling from the sky! WOULD I DIE? Curse that Melody...

**My POV**

I was walking behind Layton and Luke. Silence. We walked to Layton's office. There we met Flora (who was mad at us). I sighed, and walked outside. I looked around, and walked. Someone looked like they were falling! And then, a girl, my age, fell in a bush nearby. (**I'll be using what I call my best friend on the internet**)

"Ghost? What the heck?" I ran torward her. She was 'Layton-fied' as I called it. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, like usual,a green sweater, black shorts, and dark brown boots.

"Ghost?" I shook her. She soon woke up just to hit me to the ground!

"What did I do?" I cried out at her?

"What did you do to me? My dad will kill me!"

"No he won't. Time is slower in real life. If it's two days here, it's two minutes in real life. Don't worry. And I didn't do this!"

"Wait a second... isn't this the game with Clive in it?"

"...No..."

"Of course it is! The game you love... ugh... why did I knew this before?"

"... No reason..."

"And one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"CLIVE IS NOT REAL!" She yelled in my face.

"For now he is!" I smiled. We walked inside and went to where the Professor was.

"Professor, I want you to meet..."

"Katie Benjamin! Nice to meet you!" She burst out.

"She's my best friend, her parents are... away. And she lost her house key so can she-"

"Why of course." Layton smiled.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Katie can get the guest room." I smiled. I looked at her. She looked... confused.

"Come on! I'll show you where to next!" I smiled and we all got on the bus and went to look at files. How boring. Me, Luke, and Ghost stood outside, waiting for the Professor.

"Panda Hero!" I thought. Ghost and I walked outside the building. I began singing something in Japanese, while she was annoyed.

"Mel, can you NOT sing something Vocaloid for a minute?"

"It's... not vocaloid... it's PONPONPON! And while we are here, call me Renee." I whispered. She burst out laughing.

"RENEE? WHY CHOSE A STUPID NAME?" This seemed out of the ordinary for Ghost.

"My MOM'S middle name is Renee." I said, making her stop laughing.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Slowly the professor and Luke came back outside and we headed back to the clock shop. Flora, Chelmey, and Barton had 'tagged along'. And then the lever twas pulled, taking us back to 'future London'.

**Heeeeeeeey readers!**

**Yes. I have made my Best friend in Real Life JOIN ME IN THIS STOREH!**

**without her persmission... XD Oh well! I made up her charecter though.**

**Oh!**

**And nao for a review I've gotten!**

**It is from ChibirasuXD**

Awesome chapter! R u in the UK coz last specter hasn't come out for me either! (getting it 4 xmas ;) ) I actually just had to clean my fish called Clive out (anton and dimitri died :( ) Hope u contine soon! 

**Thanks! No, I'm in the US. My parents are waiting for the store to get the game, AND THEN WE SHALL HAZ IT!**

**Awww, poor Anton and Dimitri!**

**I WILL BE WORKING ON THIS STORY AND A DIFFERENT ONE AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! (Please, NO bad reviews, they make me feel horrible.)**

**~Renee :)**


	10. AN- Sorry for being dead!

**AN **

***Blows dust off of account* Woah, it's been forever since I've been on this website! **

**I'm so sorry I just disappeared without a trace, but I have not forgotten about you guys.I've actually been trying to rewrite these stories with good ideas and this story in particular, I'm going to completely start over and start from scratch. I feel like I should still go with the original plan of it starting off from Diabolical Box, and go into Unwound Future, but then branch off into it's own plot rather than end up with 'me' going back in time to the whole Last Specter thing and going through, as time paradoxes and such.**

**I'm also not going to feature 'Katie', as Ghost and I are no longer friends due to her constant lying to me and her moving away and we've grown apart after a while. Although I might actually, when getting into the separate plot after Unwound Future, let you all send in your OCs (self or not, I don't think it should matter) and place them into the story as side characters that assist the Professor and co. I've also got plans for a bit of a romance to enter the story at some point, if possible. **

**But I'm going to go back, come up with a new plan to begin the story (no prologues as I tend to find them a bit pointless and delaying the story), and I'm going to throw as many chapters as I can since I'm going to take as much time as I can just to get the chapters done, but still not sit back and stare at the computer and not do anything. **

**I'm so sorry for abandoning Fanfiction, but I'm also on DeviantART as Dancing-With-Angels, and I've got a couple of stories I'm planning on posting there and not here for my own reasons. **

**I love you guys, so I'll get to work with this story. I would love it though, if you could suggest newer names for the story, as I feel that 'Pulled Into The Game" isn't going to fit it forever. I'll keep writing and I hope you all see how much I've improved. **

**- Wings**


End file.
